callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purgatory Abyss
'Purgatory Abyss' was introduced in Call of Gods on 14th March, 2012 after server maintenance. Players of level 60 and above can enter the Purgatory Abyss from the Pathfinder in the alliance. Now, the purgatory has 4 layers, named -- Arrogance, Envy, Wrath, Sloth. CoG will launch more layers later. Each layer has 25 rooms. There is a miniboss in rooms 5, 10, 15, 20 and the layer main boss in room 25. After a player has defeated the main boss and cleared a layer, he can then enter the next layer. As in a dungeon, a player can "Save and Exit" the purgatory by clicking on the "Quit" button. Clicking on the "Quit" button will take the player back to the world and the player will continue from where he left if he enters the purgatory again. Clicking on "reset" will reset the purgatory progress of the player and he can then start from Layer 1 room 1 again. If you lose in purgatory, you can revive and continue to have a try by paying 5 gold or coupons. Each player can enter the Purgatory Abyss twice at most. The first one of each day is free, the other will cost 5 gold or coupons to non-VIPs and 4 gold or coupons for VIPs. Purgatory Abyss bosses can drop red gems and red equipment. New equipment was launched with the Pergatory Abyss. (More info on rewards here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1605-New-feature-Purgatory-Abyss) Purgatory Abyss came with a score event. Players can get score points by defeating the mini-bosses and bosses and exchange that score for prizes in the Exchange Shop in Regia Deorum. However, the score event is a separate event altogether and players will no longer receive score for defeating the bosses after 29th march. (More info here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1606-Event-Enthusiastic-March-II) 'Layer 1' Monsters between rooms 1-23 are much like regular monsters from region 60-100. They have 15-20 dodge. Room 24 introduces archers with 670 dodge and room 25 spellcasters with 720 dodge. Room 5 (Undead Monarch) - Flying Unit - lv.65 - Stats: Atk: 300k - Vit: 2500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 950 Possible Loot: Purple Gems, Torrent pieces, skill tome III's, gold key Room 10 (Thunderclap Enforcer) - Spellcaster - lv.70 - Stats: Atk: 350k - Vit: 2800k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 350 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1300 Possible Loot: skill tome III's, Torrent pieces Room 15 (Burst Vulcan) - Spellcaster - lv.75 - Stats: Atk: 500k - Vit: 3000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.25k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1000 Possible Loot: Purple Gems, gold key Room 20 (Gray Horn) - Cavalry - lv.80 - Stats: Atk: 640k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1120 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Purple Gems Room 25 (Archsuccubus Kali) - Spellcaster - lv.90 - Stats: Atk: 700k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.45k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1100 Possible Loot: Purple Gems, Bloody pieces, Envy Helmet Layer 2 Attack, Defense, Vitality and Agility of layer 2 monsters is roughly the same as in layer 1. Accuracy, Dodge, Counter, DS and Crit change though. Accuracy increases. Dodge ranges between 670-720. Archers have more Counter and DS, whereas spellcasters have low Counter and DS with high Critical. (Info valid up to room 14, i can't get past that) Room 5 (Bortaine the Avenger) - Cavalry - lv.88 - (No more archer minions after this room) - Stats: Atk: 780k - Vit: 5400k - Def: 1200 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Scapolite, Prejudice pieces, Envy Spaulders, gold key, Pride Helmet Room 10 (Eodor Swiftblade) - Archer - lv.91 - Stats: Atk: 840k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & Crit: 1200 - DS: 1800 Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Prejudice pieces, Pride Cuirasse Room 15 (Princess Sephine) - Spellcaster - lv.93 (flyers become very strong after this room) Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Sword, Bloody pieces, Prejudice pieces Room 20 (Vorel the Curse) - Spellcaster - lv.96 - Stats: Atk: 1260k - Vit: 6500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 550 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Prejudice pieces, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Envy Spaulders Room 25 (Poison Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.100 Possible Loot: Lunatic pieces, 3 types of Samael's Helmet, skill tome IVs, purple gem, wrath helm Layer 3 Room 2 - lv.101 (very tough room, flyers: 4200units) Room 5 (Borrog the Savage) - Infantry - lv.102 Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Sword, T3 troop card, Lunatic pieces Room 10 (Vorel the Cursed) - Spellcaster - lv.104 - Stats: Atk: 1960k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1000 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: 550 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1600 Possible Loot: Envy Helmet, Lunatic pieces Room 15 (Malachim the Merciless) - Flying Unit - lv.106 Possible Loot: Room 20 (Crassus the Souleater) - Flying Unit - lv.108 Possible Loot: Room 25 (Red Dragon) - Spellcaster - lv.110 Possible Loot: Layer 4 Room 5 (Hannah Razoredge) - Archer - lv.115 Possible Loot: Room 10 (Flightless Dragonkin) - ? - lv.120 Possible Loot: Room 15 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: Room 20 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: Room 25 (?) - ? - lv.? Possible Loot: